Finding Me
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sarabi never believe her son could be dead and secretly leave under a slight white lie to take Malka home so she can go search for him. To her luck and surprise it turn out Malka's pride found him and taken him in since he was passed out in the desert.


**Arashi: I always thought Sarabi would try looking for her son instead of staying in the pride lands and have hope he's not dead. This how the idea been born. **

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I just own the idea which means no money is made off of it.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, ocs

Finding Me

Summary: Sarabi never believe her son could be dead and secretly leave under a slight white lie to take Malka home so she can go search for him. To her luck and surprise it turn out Malka's pride found him and taken him in since he was passed out in the desert. What choice will she have to make after hearing the story from her son about her mate's death? Let him stay with Malka's pride and he can grow to be the future king or bring him back to the pride lands where he most likely be killed?

* * *

><p>"So you're going to be taking that runt home?" A silky voice of the new king ask Sarabi getting her to glare start at him as the Valley-Mountain Prince stares with wide red eyes at Scar then Sarabi, the mother of his best friend, Simba.<p>

Malka hope to find Sarabi since before he came the day before since a three days past since the news of the deaths of Mufasa and Simba spread through the lands. The cub want to tell the dark beige lioness his best friend isn't dead but very much alive and currently being tended by one of the healers in his pride. He keeps his mouth shut looking at his paws with interest as the small black tuff on his head shifts with the wind coming as the near by lionesses and hyenas watch the interaction before them.

"Yes I'm going to be taking Malka home to his pride," Sarabi answers keeping her head up held eye. "I'm going to need some time away from the pride lands to grieve."

Scar narrow his eyes seeing it's a far choice and it would mean Sarabi would be out of his fur for some time. A cruel and calculative smile appearing as he turns to look at his late nephew's two other friends that are male. He would need them gone since the other male cubs in the pride will do for now until he desires the heir he needs.

"Take those two as well," He waves a paw towards a dark gold and dark brown fur cubs who stare at him with big eyes. Their mothers were about to protest when he continues, "Unless you want them dead. I have no need for them."

Sarabi glance at Tojo and Chumvi then teir mothers seeing the pleading looks in their eyes. She nods beckoning the two cubs to follow her. She waits for Scar to leave and his little pets go else where. She turn to her friend, a tawny lioness whispering, "I'm going to leave you in charge, Sarafina."

"But Sarabi you are the rightful queen," Her friend hiss getting the former queen to chuckle humorlessly.

"I know but I have something to do," She tilts her head towards the three male cubs who stay quiet. "Other then Scar just banish Tojo and Chumvi. I…I don't think Simba is dead. I'm going to look for him."

Sarafina's eyes widen a margin more at her friend's last words. She really thinks her cub is alive? But Scar said he died with Mufasa. She nods seeing Sarabi needs answers and let her grief go in private instead in front of the other lionesses. She nods in understanding adding softly, "I'll do the best of my abilities. Take care Sarabi."

Sarabi gives a small smile in thanks before walking off with the three cubs. Every so often the dark beige lioness would glance around making sure they aren't being followed. Then a sigh of relief would pass her maw knowing for now things are on the clear. Its upon reaching the watering hole for a drink Malka begins to shift from paw to paw wanting to tell her the truth.

Sarabi notes Malka's strange behavior and ask softly, "Is something wrong little one?"

Malka nods eyes shifting and he drops his voice to a low whisper having the other three to lean close to hear him, "There is something you should know, Miss Sarabi. Can I tell you by the tree that Rafiki lives. We are going to need some things from him."

"Alright," the lioness answers then looks at Chumvi and Tojo. "Why don't you two get a drink of water. Might as well get much as we can since its quite a journey."

"Thanks for helping us," the dark brown fur cub said softly sighing softly as Sarabi hums in agreement before the group takes a drink of the water.

The group leaves the watering hole in comfortable silence as the three cubs didn't want to say a word in case it would harm Sarabi more knowing Simba isn't around. Tojo hiss in Malka's ear gazing into the red eyes, "What do you know?"

Chumvi also listening adds softly careful not for Sarabi to hear, "Yeah Malka. Ever since yesterday you been twitch and you just heard of the news of Mufasa and Simba's death from us."

Malka stares at blue and brown eyes for a few seconds then sighs groaning under his breath. He glance side ways a bit more glad to see they are getting closer to the Baobab tree that homes the shaman Rafiki. He answers his two friends, "Simba isn't dead."

"Yes he is," Tojo snarls anger bubbling up in his stomach until he could see the seriousness in Malka's eyes.

"He isn't but passed out for the past two days at my pride. Before he did my father heard the story of what happen and realize…Scar had some part of this. Other then it won't be safe for Simba to come to the pride lands until he's fully grown." Malka replies seriously earning three shock expressions expect the last he didn't see.

'My son is alive!' Sarabi shouts in her mind shock, disbelief and hope passing through her eyes. She would have to tread carefully about asking questions to Malka while with in the territory of the pride lands. She couldn't be more happier to see the said tree where Malka stares at her with uncertainty in his eyes. She smiles at him and mouths to him, 'I accidentally overheard you tell Chumvi and Tojo. Can I see my son?' Malka nods grinning glad to know he's not in trouble and things may be good.

"What can Rafiki do for you, your majesty?" A male voice ask getting the lioness and the three cub to look up seeing the mandrill grinning down at them.

"Can you get me some healing herbs for my pride? Razina is almost out of it," Malka request giving a hopeful look getting the shaman mandrill to stare at him a few minutes then heads up to his home for the herbs already crush and ready use.

The strange wind brushes against the shaman which he close his eyes. They open wide hearing the words of the great kings that the true heir of the throne is very much alive and be in big danger if comes back before its time. A smile grows on his mouth and he cackles jumping down with the pouch in hand giving it to the Valley-Mountain prince who nods his thanks.

"Tell the golden one he has a home to come to once he's older," Rafiki replies using the riddle spotting a few hyenas near by as did the group which figure they gotten the hint who he's talking about.

"I will," Malka promise letting Sarabi lead them past the tree towards the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>Deep within a rich, green valley surround by mountains to the east, a young golden yellow fur cub stirs to alertness much to the relief of the healer who been watching him. He croaks out, "Where am I?"<p>

"Valley-Mountain territory," The healer answers checking the cub over carefully seeing he's well in good health and would just need something to drink and eat. "I'm Razina by the way young prince."

The Pridelander prince nods to the tan fur lioness before clearing his throat finding it really sore. "I'm Simba," Simba croaks out just as the Valley-Mountain King Dumaka walks in the cave caring a piece of gazelle meet for the cub who happens to be his son's friend.

"I see you are awake young prince," The king replies, his red eyes gaze over the cub taking in the sad look in those orange eyes.

"Yes sir," Simba answers bowing his head respectfully. "I don't deserve to be called a prince…not…not after what happen."

"Simba I known what happen," Dumaka replies getting the cub to stare at him with wide eyes. "Didn't Malka ever tell you I'm a seer."

"Yes," Simba said staring at the burnt orange-yellow lion carefully not sure why couldn't he help.

As if sensing his thoughts, Dumaka reply seriously, "Your father wouldn't believe me if I told him. Other then our friendship I respected him not to continue telling him. So I'm going to tell you this Simba. Its not your fault. You might not believe it now but you will one day. I can't tell you exactly who killed your father since my gift won't let me reveal it until you are ready. Until then you do have a place within my pride."

Simba sighs a breath of relief at the last part even if it bug him the king before him couldn't tell him. But should it be his fault? His dad is dead because of him. Is Dumaka stating his father been murdered? Will his mom and the rest of the pride be safe? What about his friends? Nala must be worried since he been grounded a few days prior ever since the graveyard incident.

"Eat something and have a drink of water at a watering hole near by," Dumaka said kindly getting Simba to move to his feet slowly and uncertainty as Razina watch carefully of her patient doesn't need help before checking of the supplies she has.

"Thank you," Simba eats some of the meat as a question runs in his head. How long has he been here? "Um sir you don't mind me asking how long I've been here?"

"We found you passed out in the desert just five miles away from here couple of days ago," Dumaka state glancing at the cub. "My son is currently coming back from the pidelands wanting to talk to your mother about you being alive. Many there think you are dead along with your father."

"Oh."

Simba couldn't find any words to say after what Malka's father just told him. His eyes begin to drop feeling more tired after eating something. Razina notice this chuckles and orders the cub, "Get some sleep young one."

Simba hums curling up into a ball letting the memories of the days of being by his mother's side and his father's presence roll in his head. The suppress tears he been holding back falls in his sleep. The reality finally hit the young cub, his dad is dead and his mother could probably hate him. Can he ever go home? He wish to feel his mother's loving voice whisper comforting words in his ears. He hates to admit but he wants her to find him. Is that so much to ask?

* * *

><p>Reaching Valley-Mountain territory, Malka smiles more happily and wider spotting the lionesses part of his pride. He stops a ways away shouting, "Dad I'm back!"<p>

Dumaka walks out of the healer's cave to see his son home but brought some quests. He recognize who the dark beige lioness is being Sarabi, the late king Mufasa's mate. The two cubs with her he remember Malka telling him is Tojo and Chumvi. He raise a brow curious why are two of his friends from the pride lands are here.

"Hello Dumaka," Sarabi greets bowing her head, the sadness and hope in her orange eyes.

"Are you doing well?" The lion ask earning a sigh full of sadness.

"The best I can," Sarabi replies looking to the sky for some sort of guidance. "Its still a shocker knowing he's no longer here. I'm not exactly sure where my son is either…if he's…dead or alive."

Dumaka hums wondering how to tread knowing he can help but not quite seeing Simba is so young and doesn't have much guidance yet for being a future king. "You're son is very much alive and currently resting in the healer Razina's cave. Who is the king of the pride lands now?"

"Scar," the name left Sarabi's tongue with a cold snarl getting Dumaka to sigh relief.

"Want to see your son?"

"Yes," Sarabi almost pleads then glance at Tojo and Chumvi with a bit of concern not sure how to explain their situation and the favor she wish to ask the lion before her.

"What are these two cubs' predicament?"

"Scar banish them. Their names are Tojo and Chumvi, they happen to be friends with Simba and Malka."

"Malka take Chumvi and Tojo around," Dumaka tells his son who nods in understanding as a grateful look pass Sarabi's features knowing the two will probably be safe for now. "I'm sure they would be glad to have a tour of their new home."

Malka leads his friends in another direction leaving the adults alone. Dumaka leads Sarabi to the cave where Razina mutters with satisfaction, "Well at least you are in good hands young one."

She looks up seeing her king and bows her head in respect giving a warm smile to the loving king. Dumaka gives her a smile of thanks then waves a paw dismissing her. Besides him Sarabi could only stare at the cub curled up in front of her. Tears pour from her eyes as she rushes by the cub knowing automatically its her son. She curls around him and nuzzle him wanting to bring comfort to the two of them.

"My little one," She whispers in her son's ear. "I found you. I thought I lost with your father. Even if he's gone I have apart of him in you."

She watch her son open his eyes blinking owlishly making her smile. He turns to stare at her finding orange eyes starting at his own color eyes.

He whispers tears in his voice, "Mommy?"

"Hey baby," Sarabi coos having her son launch against her crying and saying over and over.

"I'm so sorry! Its my fault! Uncle Scar even said its my fault that dad died d!"

Anger begins to bubble as well as confusion as she listens to the story until he finish explaining Mufasa saved him from the stampede that would have trampled him. She ask, "What did your uncle tell you?"

"To run and never return," Simba chokes finding his mother being by his side shocking and a relief. "You don't hate me?"

"No."

Sarabi gaze down her son seeing the truth now. Scar trick his own nephew to get out of the pride lands leaving him only one to take over. She nuzzles her son growling softly in a comforting manner soothing her son. Another thought cross her mind at that moment. Her son won't be safe in the pride lands with Scar in charge and him still being a cub. What can she do? Take him back and have the possibility of him being killed? Now she couldn't stand the thought of that. Will Dumaka mind taking in Simba until he's fully grown and she try to come to visit as often as she can.

Dumaka coughs breaking her thoughts getting the two to stare at him when he tells the two, "Simba can stay here and learn all he can being a future king and prepare to take his rightful place in the circle of life. Other then he can grow with Malka, Tojo and Chumvi here. If the other two wish to help him then I'll help train them as well."

Simba ask quickly, "Wait Tojo and Chumvi are here? I thought they are in the pride lands with the other cubs."

"Scar banished them," Sarabi answers watching the frown graze her son's features just as the said three cubs enter the cave calling out his name.

"Simba!"

"Tojo! Chumvi! Malka!" Simba calls back letting his friends pounce on him and the cubs laugh glad to be together. Sarabi looks at Dumaka with a serious look, "Will you take care of my son and his friends?"

"Of course," Dumaka promise having the four cubs to look between the adults.

"You know Simba I'll always have your back," Malka replies looking at Simba.

"I'll help you take back your place at Priderock," Tojo vows seriously wanting to be there for his friend.

"You can count me in to," Chumvi adds grinning as a thought cross his mind. "Hey Malka you still don't get lost do you?"

"Hey!" Malka cries indignantly having his friends laugh breaking the ice of seriousness over them the adults smile. The cubs didn't realize this may alter their destiny which seems unsure at the moment but there is a chance it would be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well this is another situation I'm thinking of exploring later on having Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka with Simba and possibility of other cubs like Mheetu but that would be another story all together. This is more of a mother wanting to make sure her son is safe. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
